The Unexpected
by angelicpastries
Summary: Reborn comes to the Sawada household expecting a loser student who generally fails at life, but finds something else.
1. What is Manliness?

When Reborn had delivered the home tutor flyer for the future Vongola boss, he had been sure that he would be training a loser student who generally failed at life. He looked over the paper one more time: "Are you looking for a tutor? We can raise your children to become future world leaders. Our tutors are young and handsome! They will teach twenty-four hours a day, free of charge, as long as they get room and board."

It seemed like a fail-safe plan.

Reborn returned to his excellent hiding spot, a thicket of bushes, and reviewed the report of Sawada Tsunayoshi once again. It could never hurt to be certain of his next targe- _student's_ background.

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Age: 13**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Height: 5'2"**

 **Abilities: Failing in life**

 **Relationships: Sawada Nana (Mother), Sawada Iemitsu (Father)**

 **Brief Summary: A loser who fails at everything and gets an average of 20 percent on his tests. Crushing fear of chihuahuas. Has a hopeless crush on Sasagawa Kyoko. Physically weak and has no friends.**

Well. He could work with that. He closed the manila folder and slipped it back under his hat. Dame-Tsuna seemed to be even worse than No-Good Dino. The hitman smirked as he imagined all the different ways he could make his new student suffer. He would need to work on his physical fitness, and oh, he couldn't wait to see him being shot with a dying will bullet. He would be even more fun than Dino!

With a glint in his eye, he made his way to the doorstep and rang the bell. After a few long moments, a petite woman opened the door.

"Oh? Who might you be?" the brunette asked as she stooped down. Reborn assumed that this was Sawada Nana, Iemitsu's wife.

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn!" he announced.

"Ara! That's right! Tsu-kun is going to school soon, so you might want to meet him now before he leaves," she informed. "Tsu-kun! Come down here! You have someone to meet!" Thundering footsteps sounded above them, shaking the whole house.

"What? Who is it, Kaa-san?" a deep voice bellowed. The mysterious person crashed down the stairs, followed by a grunt. "These stairs are too small!"

Reborn blinked.

He then blinked again.

He had seen many questionable things in his life. He was involved with the mafia and held the title of the World's Greatest Hitman, after all. This time, however, he was confident that nothing will ever be as … _surprising_ as this.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was made of pure muscle. He towered over his mother, in fact, he was crouching because he was much taller than the room itself. He was big, buff, and beefy. Even his school uniform was stretched across really far due to his broad shoulders. Heck, it looked like he could uproot the whole house with ease. With the amount of clumsiness that he showed earlier, he didn't even _want_ to know the damage bills.

This threw everything off. He obviously _did not_ need any help for his physical fitness. He was pretty sure that he couldn't be called a loser with his gigantic muscles. Reborn's fedora shadowed his eyes as he thought about what he could do with the useless spy who had given him the FAR from accurate information. Maybe he would make him go through this beefy teen.

"Kaa-san, is this the person you wanted to show me?" the loud voice boomed.

"Yes, Tsu-kun, Reborn-san here will be your home tutor from now on!" Nana giggled, clapping her hands on her cheeks. "Isn't he adorable?" Tsuna got down onto the floor to meet Reborn at eye level. Cupping his large hands together, he let Reborn hop on and brought him up to his face.

"Oh, hey there little guy, you're pretty cute! I love your curly sideburns!" he laughed. He said it in a surprisingly soft way, and he actually handled Reborn with care. Reborn decided that his new student wasn't too bad after all. There was still one thing to address, however.

"When."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

After a few seconds of silence, Nana piped up, "Oh! Tsu-kun hit puberty!"

Reborn knew that this was going to be a long day.


	2. Dynamites and Cookies

"... And that's why I'm going to be training you from now on," Reborn concluded, finishing his explanation. Tsuna walked in silence for a bit, mulling over his thoughts. They were walking towards Namimori Middle and they were already a bit late. Reborn didn't tell Tsuna that, though.

Finally, Tsuna replied, "But I don't want to be a mafia boss!" His deep, baritone voice filled the whole street. Reborn expected this reaction, so he kicked the side of his head. Tsuna didn't budge. At all.

"Dame-Tsuna, you have no choice. You are the only heir left," Reborn declared.

"B-but, does that mean that I will have to h-hurt people?" Tsuna asked unsurely. He fiddled with his large fingers.

"Yes," Reborn informed. When he saw Tsuna's manly form start to shake, he quickly added, "But yes, you can bake them apology cookies." Tsuna perked up and gave a smile that was full of teeth. Reborn's ears were NOT ready for manly crying, so he decided that the mention of one of Tsuna's many hobbies would stop the teen from an outburst. He was surprised that _baking cookies_ of all things made him happy. He decided that the buff teen had many mysteries surrounding him.

Tsuna was so caught up with the idea of baking that he didn't watch where he was going and accidentally stepped on the neighbor's chihuahua's tail. It yelped and turned around, and started to growl. It started to step towards them, but Tsuna did what Reborn least expected. Again, it was because of that blasted report that was so inaccurate. Tsuna picked up the small dog and cradled it, hugging it towards his chest. He used his large pinky finger to stroke the dog, and he _laughed_. It was a throaty, manly, deep sound, but a laugh nonetheless. Tsuna smiled and set the dog back down, and it whined and tried to get closer to him.

"Don't worry, little guy, I'll be back tomorrow," he promised. Tsuna and Reborn started to walk away, and they continued towards the school. Reborn had noticed that a girl had been watching them the entire time with unsettling hungry eyes. He marked her as not important, because she appeared to be an average civilian. They walked a few more steps and then saw a figure that was steadily approaching them. Soon an auburn haired girl halted in front of them and waved cheerfully at Tsuna. The other weird girl tried to step out to meet them, but face planted instead.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun!" the pretty girl called.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Good morning!" Tsuna stuttered, making the ground beneath them rumble with his manly voice sound waves. A deep red masculine blush bloomed across his face. She stooped down to get closer to Reborn.

She giggled and exclaimed, "He's so cute!"

"Ciaossu!" He greeted. The other girl picked herself up and raggedly walked towards them.

"Is he your little brother?" she asked boldly.

"Oh, um no, he isn't," Tsuna clarified. He looked at the strange girl and saw that she had brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and she wore a Midori uniform which was an elite all girls school. She must be really smart, he thought.

"Why are you wearing a suit, little guy?" Kyoko asked. She tilted her head slightly, causing Tsuna's face to brighten even more.

"'Cause I'm from the mafia," Reborn answered.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Kyoko exclaimed. Tsuna rubbed his thick neck awkwardly. Kyoko started to respond, "I'd better get going, or else I'll be late! See you in class, Tsuna-kun!"

"HAHI! I need to go, too! Bye bye!" the other girl called out, waving to Reborn only.

Tsuna shook his head and continued to walk towards Namimori Middle.

He rescued five drowning puppies and saved a person from dying along the way.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a bit late (obviously), arrived to his class. Luckily, the demon prefect had not caught him. Yet. Surely he would have to pay for it later (or at least, Hibari would _try_ to punish him. Tsuna's manly build made it so that he was indestructible). He barely managed to squeeze through the doorway, causing another section of the wall to fall off. By this point, the school had given up on trying to repair it and just stuck duct tape on to fix it. Hastily walking over to his desk, he began his almost daily struggle of trying to fit in. His desk had many dents and holes from his previous attempts. He struggled to squat into it and it didn't help that a metal bar connected his chair to the table part. The entire desk was so severely bent out of shape that students had to circle around his desk to avoid bumping into it. After five minutes of struggling, he was able to get in with a final shove. Even then he was squashed and awfully cramped. It caused the floor beneath him to cave in slightly.

"Class, listen up. We have a transfer student from Italy who is going to be with us from now on," the teacher announced. "His name is Gokudera Hayato." The class bubbled excitedly about the new student, swapping theories and claims saying that he was probably a mafioso. (How right that student was). After a tense moment, a silveret walked in slowly, hands jammed in his jean pockets. The first thing that would come to mind was: delinquent. He had a cigarette in his mouth, with a permanent scowl etched onto his face. His angry eyes swept across the room, and they landed on Tsuna.

The new student kept Tsuna's gaze for a full agonizing minute.

Gokudera then walked back out of the classroom. After a few seconds, there was a slew of loud Italian curse words and yelling.

He did not return to class.

* * *

"Reborn, um, who is that?" Tsuna curiously asked. It was after school now and they were standing behind Namimori Middle.

"That is your new challenger," Reborn replied. In front of them, a very uncertain teen was in a defensive stance.

"Reborn-san, do I have to?" Gokudera whispered in a not so subtle way.

Reborn sighed and said. "Yes, you have to. Remember, he wouldn't hurt a fly." _At least, it wouldn't be on purpose,_ he wanted to add. Gokudera nodded and with a determined expression, he took several sticks of dynamite out.

"I won't let such a coward run the Vongola family!" he shouted. "I will defeat you and claim the position myself!" He then lit the dynamites with his cigarette, and began to throw them towards Tsuna.

The dynamites sailed at the buff teen, but Tsuna was too shocked to move. Reborn then decided that this was the time to shoot a dying will bullet. He raised his gun and in less than half of a second, fired it at Tsuna. The bullet whistled through the air, getting closer and closer to its target-

-Only to bounce off Tsuna's manly head.

Then, the dynamite exploded.

Gokudera shielded his eyes with his hand, squinting into the cloud of dust.

"He's dead," he muttered quietly. He turned away and 'tch'd like a stereotypical tough anime guy. In the midst of the dust clouds, he looked like he belonged on an angsty band cover. He started to walk away, and Reborn had an unreadable expression on his face. A few seconds later, the debris cleared, leaving one giant figure in the middle.

"He-hey! That was kind of mean!" A gravelly voice shouted. Gokudera whipped around and gasped with shock. Standing on the burnt soil was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Y-you! How did you survive!?" Gokudera demanded. Tsuna's uniform was spotless without a single burn mark. His manliness saved his uniform. There was a confused look on Tsuna's face and he tilted his broad face questioningly.

"What do you mean? You shouldn't be throwing dynamites at people! Someone could get hurt!" Tsuna protested. Gokudera scowled and got back into an offensive position.

"You may be able to dodge those explosives, but how about when there's this many? Double bombs!" Gokudera yelled as he flung numerous dynamites at Tsuna, twice as many as before. Tsuna dodged most of them, but a few rolled to his feet. They exploded, but once again, Tsuna emerged unscathed.

"Ugh! Stay still so I can kill you!" Gokudera exclaimed as he lit more dynamites with his cigarette. "DOUBLE BOMBS!" They flew at Tsuna, faster than before. Tsuna was caught off guard, and the dynamites exploded. Gokudera smirked, but it was wiped off quickly when he saw Tsuna, unharmed, walking towards him.

"W-WAIT! DON'T-" Tsuna attempted to stop Gokudera, but the silveret was relentless. Gokudera somehow pulled out _triple_ the amount of dynamite he had before, and struggled to fit them all in his arms. He started to light them, but there was just too many. A few of the lit ones fell out of his arms, landing near his feet. Out of shock, he dropped all of the other explosives.

"OH SH-" GOKUDERA BEGAN.

"DON'T **SWEAR!** " TSUNA SHOUTED. He dove towards the bomber, pushing him out of the way just as the bombs blew up. A few seconds later, they both came tumbling out of the clouds of debris from the blast, rolling to a stop. Tsuna got up quickly and searched for Gokudera, who was unfortunately underneath him.

"H-Help…?" Gokudera choked out. Tsuna stepped off of him and started to apologize profusely.

"A-Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to totally flatten you!" Tsuna cried out. Gokudera shook his head with protest as he bowed down in front of Tsuna.

"No! Juudaime! I have decided to serve you for the rest of my life! I will be your best right-hand man! I will follow you to the ends of the earth! Only you deserve to be the tenth, Juudaime!" Gokudera said enthusiastically. Tsuna _swore_ that he saw pink anime sparkles surrounding the bomber.

"Wha-? But, are you sure? You don't have to-!" Tsuna objected.

"It is my duty as your right-hand man to protect you!" Gokudera insisted. He looked down at his hands and fidgeted a little. "The truth is, I didn't actually want to become the next Vongola boss. When I heard that someone around the same age as me was training to become the Decimo, I wanted to see if they were worthy," he explained, "but you have surpassed my expectations! Juudaime, I will serve you forever!"

Tsuna looked down at Gokudera thoughtfully. Inside, he was struggling to decide on what he should do. He wasn't too fond of the idea of becoming a mafia boss, but Gokudera looked so hopeful…

Right then and there, the robust teen had an epiphany.

"Gokudera-kun, I will let you become my right-hand man, but under one condition," Tsuna said.

"Yes! I'll do anything for Juudaime!" Gokudera replied. This was going to be his first duty as a right-hand man!

"Please let me bake cookies for you as an apology!" Tsuna blurted out. Gokudera blinked a few times, and after a few moments of hesitation, he started to speak.

"O-of course, Juudaime! Juudaime may do whatever he wishes!" he asserted.

"Great! Then let's get baking!" Tsuna happily stated. He cheerfully whistled a manly tune as they walked together back towards Tsuna's house. Reborn shook his head and smirked. His student was indeed way more _interesting_ than what he thought.

* * *

Hibari growled as he glared at the scene before him. The sides of the buildings were damaged and some parts were crumbling. He moved along the rubble, getting angrier by the second. Just because he was more _lenient_ on that stupid herbivore didn't mean that he a right to do _this_. He had even crowded with that new transfer student (who grated on his nerves because he had already broken the rules). His steel gray eyes swept across the burnt scorch marks, planning to bite those two herbivores to death right away. Then he spotted it.

In the middle of the wreckage was a single package.

Curiously, he walked over and picked it up. It was wrapped in colorful packaging with images of bunnies and on it was a tag that said: " _TO HIBARI KYOYA :)_ ". He scoffed and undid the tie, and opened the box. He was immediately assaulted with the smell of sugar and chocolate. He glanced down and saw a multitude of different kinds of cookies with icing or chocolate chips in them. He raised an eyebrow and took a bite out of one of them, chewing thoughtfully.

It was actually… _good_.

He swallowed and then allowed a tentative smile to appear as he took another one out.

Maybe he would go easy on them tomorrow.


	3. Cookie Sense

_Dear Nono,_

 _It turns out that Tsuna is built out of pure musc-_

Reborn lit the half complete letter on fire and danced on the ashes. This is not how he should start a letter.

 _Dear Nono,_

 _Due to_ _my_ _tutoring, Tsuna has been improving quite a bit. He is not physically weak anymore, but I have yet to use the Dying Will Bullet. That will be fixed soon._

 _-R_

Well. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal that he told a little white lie. He doubted that Nono or Iemitsu would take the truth very seriously if he told them that Tsuna was a big beefy teenager. He smirked as he rolled the letter up and tucked it under his fedora to mail it later. Thinking back to yesterday, he remembered how Tsuna reacted to seeing his school crush. Reborn was planning to shoot the bullet, but Tsuna just looked _too happy_ and Reborn figured that he did not have any regrets because he had some confidence to back him up. If Tsuna had a reputation as a loser, then it should have worked, but it was all because of... his 'figure'. Glancing back behind him, he saw a large form sprawled on the bed (it was made of the strongest material on earth to not get dented). Tsuna was still in a pastel pink apron with the words: " _Number one cook!_ " on the front. Shifting slightly in his sleep, he happily murmured about baking and cookies.

Yesterday, Reborn remembered how Tsuna burst through the door, toppled it down, whipped every cooking utensil out, and started to pour in ingredients. Gokudera was sadly a horrible cook, but when he shamefully admitted his mistakes to Tsuna, Tsuna just laughed and threw in more sugar in random places. Reborn had raised an eyebrow at this, but he kept quiet. It was certainly a strange sight, seeing a big tough extremely fit teen decorating heart designs on cookies. Tsuna was very obsessive when he got too into it; he accidentally broke the oven door. He just giggled and somehow stuck the door back on and smushed his face up against the glass to see his cookies bake. Gokudera sat down next to Tsuna saying that it was his duty to follow the tenth. Reborn snapped a quick picture of the scene, smiling as he did so.

Now Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's bed and kicked his head to wake him up.

He didn't move.

Reborn then got out his 1000 pound hammer and slammed Tsuna with it while using a majority of his power.

Tsuna didn't budge. He didn't even move by a fraction.

Finally, Reborn shouted, "Get up, or else you won't be able to bake for the rest of your life!"  
That seemed to work. Tsuna shot up the second Reborn said those horrible words.

"NOOO!" Tsuna screamed making the whole house shake. He also broke a vase or two from the intense sound waves. Tsuna then saw Reborn smirking, and realized that he had been had.

"Tsuna, you are already late. Hurry up, because Gokudera is already waiting for you," he informed. Tsuna quickly jumped out of his bed, denting the floor, and rushed to get ready. "I also hid the baking sheets. I'll only give them to you if you get a perfect score on your next test," he said mischievously.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Juudaime! I will escort you to school! Any assassin that dares to target you will be blown to bits!" Gokudera eagerly assured. Tsuna glanced down with surprise and he smiled. It was great to have good friends like Gokudera, but sometimes he wondered if he went too far.

"I-It's okay, Gokudera-kun! You don't need to do these things," Tsuna insisted. They walked out of the gate and continued their way to Namimori Middle.

"No! Juudaime, it is my duty as your right-hand man to protect you!" Gokudera argued. Tsuna gave a manly sigh and shifted his bag, which was only a speck in comparison to the rest of his body. He supposed that Gokudera wouldn't change his mind no matter what he said. Tsuna glanced around a bit uneasily and scratched the back of his head.

Gokudera noticed this and, with concern, he asked, "Juudaime, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I guess… but my cookie sense is going off. Someone really needs a batch right now," Tsuna said. He furrowed his eyebrows as he shuffled his feet. "I mean, this person needs a milk-chocolate cookie with malted cream," he explained, his eyes widening. "That means that we need to go, now!" Before Gokudera could ask, Tsuna placed him on his shoulder and began to hurtle down the street, causing craters to form with each step. The whole street shook as his manly weight was just too great. The neighbors just shook their heads, because they were already used to this kind of thing. In less than a minute, they reached the school gates. Students hurriedly flung themselves out of the way as Tsuna (and Gokudera) barreled through. Tsuna screeched to a halt, wildly looking this way and that.

"J-Juudaime!? What are you doing?" A fear-filled Gokudera asked timidly. He had never seen his boss act this way before, and he was getting worried. Finally, Tsuna shook his head and put Gokudera back down.

"It looks like he's not here," Tsuna said with disappointment. He perked back up and confidently said, "He can't escape from me! I'll find him today!"

"Of course! Juudaime can do anything!" Gokudera agreed, albeit a bit confusedly. The good mood quickly vanished when he tugged on Tsuna's sleeve.

"Huh? What's the matter, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna questioned. He looked down to see Gokudera's desperate face.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera stuttered as he looked behind him. Tsuna turned around and saw a badly bent and dented gate that had flown off its hinges.

"Herbivores," an icy voice hissed. The sharp clicking of slick shoes echoed through the chilling silence. An angry prefect approached them with his steel tonfas out. There was a very, _very_ dark aura surrounding him and both Tsuna and Gokudera just knew that they were not going to get off easily this time.

"Whoopsie Daisy!" Tsuna laughed nervously as he rubbed his arm. "It… was an accident…?"

"WE MUST GO IMMEDIATELY JUUDAIME," GOKUDERA WHISPERED VERY URGENTLY. Tsuna nodded and placed Gokudera on his shoulder once again and bolted away from Hibari. Hibari was hot on their heels somehow managing to keep up with Tsuna's giant strides. Gokudera threw dynamites behind them, hoping to catch Hibari in the explosions, or at least slow him down, but that wasn't happening.

"JUUDAIME," Gokudera called, fighting to be heard over the rushing wind.

"WHAT IS IT GOKUDERA-KUN," Tsuna said effortlessly, his deep voice echoing throughout the street.

"I THINK THAT WE ARE FU-" Gokudera was cut off before he could finish by a spinning tonfa. He was knocked out immediately.

"H-HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna yelled, unhappy that his friend got knocked out. He would need to bake Gokudera apology cookies later. He glanced behind him, only to see that the skylark was even more furious.

"BYE HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

Later that day, Tsuna still couldn't find the mysterious person. He was now in gym class with Gokudera, who was a bit (very) beat up from their earlier encounter. They were playing volleyball, and Tsuna excelled at it. A bit _too_ well, because whenever he hit the ball, he spiked it and it caused parts of the gym floor to cave in and fall down to the level beneath them. Other times, he attempted to serve and it would hit the ceiling and chunks of it would fall down. More damage bills for Tsuna. Gokudera would just simply cheer Tsuna on, complementing "the boss's amazing strength".

Finally, the gym teacher hurriedly said, "Oh! It looks like class is over! Dismissed!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They all started to pile out of the door, muttering things about how Hibari was going to bite them to death again. It was Tsuna's turn to clean up the gym, and he was adamant that Gokudera would head to his next class. Tsuna pinched the tiny broom in between his gigantic thumb and index finger and began to sweep the gym floor, which was a very strange sight.

This didn't go on for long as someone yelled, "Help has arrived!" Tsuna turned around and found Yamamoto Takeshi with a broom in his hand. He was a student from Tsuna's grade that was very popular, mainly due to his baseball skills. He wasn't quite sure why he would want to talk to him. Then Tsuna's eyes widened with recognition; _he_ was the person that his cookie sense was so concerned about! He hadn't noticed it earlier because he was so caught up with the game. Now that Tsuna had a good look at him, he noticed that everything seemed to be off. Something about Yamamoto's smile reminded him of dark chocolate meringue drop cookies. His suspicions were confirmed when Yamamoto started to speak.

"Ahahaha, I know that you're pretty amazing and strong and stuff, and so I was wondering how you manage to keep that all up. You see, my average in baseball has been dropping lately, and I can't really do anything about it. Do you have any advice for me?" Yamamoto asked hopefully as he glanced over to Tsuna. Tsuna sweeped with the broom one more time before setting it down, and he looked over to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, you don't need to be at your 100 percent all the time. It's okay to take a break now and then, you know? That's what I do. You don't need to worry about baseball; take care of yourself first. Here," Tsuna said as he pulled something out, "take these!" He placed a box of cookies into Yamamoto's arms. With surprise, Yamamoto hesitantly opened it, and found rows of milk-chocolate cookies with malted cream with cute baseball decorations on it. He peeked back up at Tsuna and smiled.

"You know what, Tsuna? I-I think that you're right..!" Yamamoto began, only to be crushed by a big bear hug.

"I'm so glad that I could cheer you up!" Tsuna said with a big smile.

"Aha-HA-HA! I THINK THAT YOU'RE CRUSHING ME TSUNA," YAMAMOTO WHEEZED VERY DESPERATELY. Tsuna glanced down and saw Yamamoto's pale face. He immediately let go of him and apologized many times as he tried to bow down to him.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to try to make you a pancake!" Tsuna said with full of concern.

"Maa maa, it's okay Tsuna!" Yamamoto assured, "It's like you have a cookie sense or something. You always seem to know when someone is in need and you know just what to do to cheer them up."

Tsuna smiled and then they burst out laughing. Tsuna's manly laughter was heard throughout the entire school. The staff and students just shared a knowing smile and went back to their lessons while Tsuna and Yamamoto were struggling to catch their breath as they sat down, still chuckling. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto said after a few minutes.

"Huh? What is it, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"I want to be your friend from now on," Yamamoto stated earnestly.

"Yamamoto, we already are!" Tsuna said with a big goofy grin. "Now, let's finish cleaning up this gym!" They both got up and grabbed their own brooms and started to sweep again. That was how they spent the next half hour; learning a bit more about each other as they exchanged jokes and laughed together at the end.

"Hmm, looks like Tsuna has gained another famiglia member," Reborn concluded as he watched through his Leon-binoculars from outside. He was up in a tree, spying through the leaves and he had seen the entire spectacle. Tsuna had handled the situation better than what he had expected. Tsunayoshi Sawada was definitely mafia boss material. He cared about others' feelings and needs, and seriously considered their well-being. Underneath that manly appearance was an altruistic teen with a heart of gold. Reborn was pleased with Tsuna's performance. It appears that his new student has a lot of potential.

* * *

Meanwhile, a small child wandered aimlessly throughout the marketplace of Namimori as he took in all of the sights wondering where the food was. Lots of taller grownups passed by him, not giving him a second glance. Sure, it was scary and he wanted to cry (gotta stay calm!) but his boss told him to kill Reborn or else he couldn't return to his Family. He just needed to find and assassinate the hitman. He had tons of weapons and grenades, so it sounded like a piece of cake.

Right?


	4. Manly Tsuna's New Pals

Reborn knew that Lambo, the annoying kid from the Bovino Famiglia, would arrive that day. It would be a huge pain for him to put up with the kid, but he figured that after interacting with Tsuna, he would hopefully get less annoying. He wanted to see how Tsuna would respond; it was more of a 'test' of some sorts. He knew that even though Lambo was a little brat, he had some potential and could benefit them in the end. He suspected that the brat had a lightning affinity of some sorts.

Anyways, Tsuna had just left to go to school with Gokudera and Yamamoto in a rather cheerful way. He was well aware that Gokudera wouldn't get along with Yamamoto, but he hadn't expected this much bickering. It could become troublesome in the future. Reborn shrugged after a few minutes and decided that everything would just work out on its own. After all, Tsuna was fate's fool and the saint of the sky himself. He had gotten that from a fanfiction. He then resumed to read his romantic comedy novel.

* * *

"You stupid Yakyuu-baka! You are insulting Juudaime with your very presence! Just go back to wherever you came from!" Gokudera yelled as he glared at Yamamoto.

"But he said that I was his friend," Yamamoto replied.

"Guys! Please don't argue!" a loud gruff voice interrupted them. Gokudera and Yamamoto turned to see Tsuna towering over them looking concerned.

"N-no! We were not fighting Juudaime! Why is this guy even here with us?" Gokudera responded while glaring at Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto is here because he is our friend! We are all now a happy cookie trio, right guys?" Tsuna said with a big smile. He looked expectantly down at the two.

"Ahahaha, you are right Tsuna! We are a happy cookie trio!" Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera looked like he was going to argue, but then stopped himself, "O-okay, we are a happy cookie trio then J-Juudaime!"

The three happily walked to school with Tsuna in the middle and Yamamoto and Gokudera on his left and right. Gokudera still threw glares at Yamamoto and muttered under his breath, but Yamamoto paid no attention and kept on grinning. Tsuna skipped with giant strides creating more craters in the ground.

From the distance, a figure was steadily approaching them on a bike, holding something in her hand. Tsuna squinted to see better, and he found that it was a woman with long mauvelous hair. She was fairly pretty with striking green eyes. Tsuna noticed that her features were a bit similar to Gokudera's. Neither Gokudera or Yamamoto noticed her, and when she finally halted in front of them, they quickly looked up. Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera suffered. The woman was taken aback when she saw Tsuna, but quickly regained her composure.

"Here, take this," she said with an aloof tone as she tossed a can of juice towards Tsuna. She watched his reaction closely. Tsuna glanced down, examined it, then shrugged and gulped it all down, including the can. The mysterious person smiled sinisterly, but after a few seconds, she began to frown. Tsuna wiped his mouth and grinned brightly, and focused his gaze on her.

"That was really nice of you! Thanks!" he said earnestly, causing the woman to stop completely. She kept staring at him. Five minutes passed. "Um, is there something on my face?" he asked. The woman then pelted another can at him and took off, pedaling away at inhuman speeds while cursing loudly in Italian. Tsuna just simply shrugged and began to drink from the new can. Yamamoto was helping Gokudera so he didn't die.

"Juudaime! I have something to tell you-ack!" Gokudera wheezed, doubling over. Yamamoto caught him before he face planted. "That woman is my sister!"

"Eh? Really, Gokudera? I didn't know that!" Tsuna exclaimed. His thick eyebrows furrowed with worry. Since she was one of his best friend's sister, he would need to bake some cookies for her too.

"Ahahaha, I guess they both are pretty similar," Yamamoto commented. Really, he meant how they both seemed to curse in Italian. A lot.

"Prepare for my semi-angsty backstory Juudaime," Gokudera coughed.

"We're listening Gokudera," Yamamoto said.

"I didn't mean you, Yakyuu-baka! Anyways, I was born in a mafia family and my father noticed my piano skills," Gokudera began to explain looking solely at Tsuna.

"Woah, you can-" Yamamoto started.

"SHUT UP. So my father noticed and made me play for the guests in a ball that he hosted in his castle," Gokudera continued, only to be cut off once again.

"Wow! Is your family rich Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, ticking the bomber off.

"AARGH, just shut the f-" Gokudera quickly glanced at Tsuna, "I mean, shut up. My sister, Bianchi, then fed me one of her cookies and I fell sick. All of her cooking has the power to poison anyone. The performance was horrible, of course, but everyone seemed to like it, so my father forced me to eat her cookies before each show. Now, everytime I see her, I get horrible pains and sometimes faint," he finished. Tsuna shedded a manly tear as he heard how Bianchi made _cookies_ horrible. It was an insult to his very core. He would forgive her eventually, but she first must learn how to bake them properly.

"Then why didn't Tsuna get sick?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"It must have been because of Juudaime's strength!" Gokudera said, already recovering.

"I have a feeling that we're going to run into her again," Tsuna mused, scratching his large chin. It wouldn't be too bad, he guessed, since he was quite eager to teach her about baking.

Without their knowledge, a cow child stealthily followed them snickering evilly. He would beg to be taken along with them with his large puppy eyes and they would lead him straight to Reborn! It was such a great plan that he was impressed with. He quickly moved from the side of the wall to another building trailing after them. He doubted that they noticed him because of his super special superior superb spying skills.

He was just about to jump out at them when he was kicked to the side by a red blur. Was that a black braid he saw?

"Stop! You are my target!" the attacker yelled in a high-pitched voice. He was about to argue back but then he saw the assailant's appearance. Her head was egg-shaped and she had all of her hair tied up in a braid on the top of her head. Really, her appearance had made him freeze for a second, but being the five-year old he was, he burst out laughing.

"Gyuahahaha! Tail-head! You can't catch me!" he shouted. He quickly flashed his hand out and pulled her braid and bolted away. Unsurprisingly, he had forgotten all about his "super secret spying mission." The girl quickly realized what he did and followed him immediately fuming along the way.

"Stop! Broccoli Monster!" she screamed effectively conveying her anger. She was one hundred percent sure that when she found him, she would utterly destroy the cow.

In the end, it turns out that she kept her promise.

Meanwhile, the happy cookie trio had arrived at their homeroom and settled into their desks. Tsuna was peppered by the girls for baking tips and he enthusiastically replied determined to convert people into bakers. Tsuna was generally well-liked and people just couldn't hate such a friendly guy. The students of Namimori Middle school saw Tsuna as the nice big person that you could go to for advice. If someone went against Tsuna, then that person went against the entire school (unless it was Hibari, he could do whatever he wanted). Tsuna had provided almost everyone with cookies at some point earning everyone's trust.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were also crowded by many students. Gokudera had caught the attention of almost everyone with his delinquent attitude and Yamamoto was laughing nervously as usual as his fanclub surrounded him. Gokudera simply scowled at the people, hissing out nasty remarks, and tried to push them away, but it was no use. Yamamoto resigned to his fate as he gazed into the distance shedding a single tear as his reflection wavered on the window. The fangirls would not leave them alone until a large manly form shadowed them all.

"Ohayo minna, can you please give some space for my friends. They look uncomfortable and I don't want them to feel that way," Tsuna said with concern.

"We are sorry Tsuna!" everyone said in unison as the students disbanded.

"Thank you Juudaime! They were getting to be a handful! Not that I couldn't handle it, of course!" Gokudera said hurriedly.

"Thanks Tsuna, I wasn't sure of what to do with them around," Yamamoto added.

"Aww, you guys. I'm just being a good friend to you all," Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

Many people sighed in the distance at Tsuna's manly smile. Everyone then resumed to talk for a minute or two, but then the door opened. Many people started to groan, and several gave up and just took a nap right away which included the happy cookie trio.

"Class is starting, now get in your seats!" Nezu-sensei barked. He pushed his glasses up with two fingers, and walked towards the board and got his lesson plans out. "Ahem, continuing the lecture from yesterday, you can see that I am perfect and beautiful. I also love Hannah Montana and Iggy Azalea..." Tsuna immediately lost him and started to doze off, with the desk about to crumble. Gokudera didn't seem to care at all as he had his feet up on his desk and snored. Yamamoto was more discreet as he hid his face behind a book, but drooled as he thought about baseball. The arrogant teacher didn't seem to notice how half of his students were napping and he continued to drone on about his life.

Five minutes later, however, that was interrupted when someone tapped on the window loudly. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and several others jerked awake and glanced in the direction of the noise. Tsuna's squinty eyes widened slightly as he recognized her as the girl who he saw the other day when Kyoko met Reborn. Wasn't she that Midori girl? She was also wearing a strange costume of what looked to be a … boat?

"TSUNA-SAAAANN!" she screamed, her voice slightly muffled by the glass.

"E-Eh? What are you doing?" Tsuna said with worry as he rushed over and opened the window.

"GIVE ME YOUR BABY COUSIN," she demanded with determined eyes.

"You mean Reborn?" Tsuna questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"YES I WANT TO HAVE HIM," the girl stated, waving her free hand around.

Unfortunately, that was a poor decision as she lost her hold and began to slip off the edge. Tsuna quickly snaked his large hand out and grabbed her arm, but due to the sheer momentum, he tumbled out with her.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera cried out with anguish as he sprinted over to the window.

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto yelled. Tsuna held the girl in his arm, and they both continued to plummet towards the ground.

"Hahi! Don't crush me!" the girl shrieked, but just a few seconds later, they crashed into the ground down below. It caused a loud explosion that caused tremors to ripple throughout Namimori. Tsuna had never fallen from this height before. Clouds of debris flew everywhere and several trees had been flattened by sheer force. Everyone throughout the town jerked their heads up. Usually, when Tsuna (they just knew) fell, it would cause a crater. Now it caused an earthquake.

Up above, Gokudera and Yamamoto held their breath and many students rushed over to the window to see what happened. After a full lengthy minute, it all cleared allowing them to see Tsuna.

Gokudera gagged and Yamamoto slapped the bomber's back as they saw the girl attempting to hug Tsuna by wrapping herself around his arm. She was struggling to do this with her still intact boat costume.

"Tsuna-san! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "I am Miura Haru-desu! I am going to become your future bride!" Her eyes lit up as she began to gain inspiration. "Yes! I should design my wedding dress! Or dress as Namahage!" She then started to prattle on about a list of all of the events that would lead up to the wedding making Tsuna shift uncomfortably.

"Oh! U-um, don't you think that this is too sudden?" Tsuna said with bewilderment. He tried to lightly pry Haru off of his arm, but she wouldn't let go.

"No! You are my savior sent from heaven!" Haru protested.

"Ehehe, I appreciate this and all, but I think that I need to get back… to class?" Tsuna said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Hahi! You're right! My future husband can't skip class! We'll meet again, Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaimed finally detaching herself. She waved at him and was about to leave when a very oppressing atmosphere shifted towards them.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," a voice hissed with barely suppressed rage. Tsuna glanced around and finally took in all of the damage. It looked like the aftermath of a battle. There was a mammoth sized crater in which he was in with Haru, and the ground had been annihilated. The side of the school building was cracked and there was a fire burning a few yards away.

"Oh,uh, I'm sorry, gotta go, bye HIBARI-SAN," Tsuna shrieked with his manly voice. He was getting a terrible sense of deja-vu. Haru, being a smart girl, ran away and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Hibari started to sprint towards Tsuna with death in his eyes. He was gaining on Tsuna, but Tsuna ran even faster. The chase was on.

Far, far away in the distance, a small figure calmly sipped his espresso. He flipped another page of his book. Yes, he heard the explosion and knew who it came from, but was unfazed by it. After all, after being involved with the mafia for all of his life, he had come to expect such things. Everything seemed to be working itself out-he pretended to ignore the loud CRASH that was caused by the head prefect- and decided that Tsuna had been quickly developing the way he wanted him to. He had already gained two valuable members of his famiglia, Gokudera and Yamamoto, and there were several others who could join him in the future. Setting his cup of coffee down and marking his page, he picked up the Leon-phone and dialed a familiar number. After several rings, a friendly voice picked up on the other end.

"Oh, Reborn, what's up?" the person asked, followed by a loud crash, which suspiciously sounded like someone falling off a chair.

"I see that you're still no-good, Dino," Reborn commented. There was nervous laughter on the other end.

"Ahahaha, I guess you're right. So, is there something that you need?" Dino questioned. Reborn smiled and replied, "I want you to come to my current student's house soon. Make it flashy."

"Oh, aren't you training the future Vongola Decimo?" Dino asked.

"Yes, I am. And he's just like how you were when I first came to tutor you," Reborn informed. What poor Dino could not see since they were on the phone was that Reborn had a very sinister look on his face. There was a malignant gleam in his eye. Ohoho, yes, Dino was in for the surprise of his life when he meets Tsuna.

"Really? Then I guess that I'm going to gain a little mafia brother soon," Dino mused happily.

"Yes, a 'little' brother. He lives in Namimori, Japan. Find the address yourself. Goodbye, Dino," Reborn said before Dino could say anything else. His ex-student didn't seem to notice how he emphasized on the word "little."

Leon transformed back into his normal appearance and settled back on the brim of his fedora. Reborn would very much enjoy watching No-good Dino's reaction. He seemed to like seeing what others would think of Tsuna on their first time meeting him. He shrugged and picked up his book again, idly leafing through the pages. He sipped on his espresso. Tutoring Tsuna was getting more and more fun with each passing day.

* * *

Tsuna was in his room, working on his homework with Reborn watching him carefully. Reborn would threaten to shoot Tsuna with his gun whenever he took too long on a question. He did shoot a couple of times for real, but the bullets just bounced off harmlessly. Tsuna still got the hint and moved his jumbo pencil across the page faster.

This continued for awhile until all of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna spotted something black and white. He glanced over to the window and found a cow-like child with an afro poised on a tree branch just outside of his house.

"Eh? Who are you?" Tsuna asked worriedly. The kid might fall!  
"This problem requires a slightly different approach," Reborn began blatantly ignoring the afro-kid.

"Reborn! Do you know who he is?" Tsuna asked with concern.

"This number is the target," Reborn went on.

"Reborn! DIE!" the kid screeched as he pointed a gun at Reborn only for it to be snatched away and replaced with a cookie.

"You shouldn't play with toy guns you know. It's a bad influence!" Tsuna chided shaking his massive finger at the child.

"LAMBO, I FOUND YOU," a high-pitched voice shouted from down below. Now known as Lambo, the kid glanced down and shrieked as the tree branch he was on snapped and fell. Tsuna was unable to grab him as Lambo tumbled down. He landed somewhere in the bushes, and Tsuna watched as he picked himself back up and rushed towards the door to ring the doorbell incessantly. After a few seconds of whining from the cow, Nana opened the door, and Lambo hurtled in, followed closely by the girl with a braid on the top her head from before. Almost immediately, the door to Tsuna's room opened with a bang.

"Long time no see Reborn! It's me, Lambo!" the cow shouted.

"Lambo, no!" the girl cried out as Lambo took out a grenade.

"Tsuna, get over here and remember this formula," Reborn cooly ordered as he tapped his pen on the page.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'll kill you!" Lambo cried as he leaped towards Reborn with a grenade. Reborn threw him at the wall instead causing the bomb to detonate. For once, there was a crater in the wall that was not made by Tsuna. The little girl plucked Lambo out of the mess and attempted to leave, but Lambo dug his heels into the floor and started to cry.

"I, Lambo-san, a five-year old hitman from the Bovino Famiglia, tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy and I, Lambo-san, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!"

"Lambo, don't disturb the others!" the girl cried out exasperatedly as she hauled him over his shoulder and forced him towards the door.

"Hey, you like candy, don't you?" Tsuna asked on a whim. Lambo looked up at the masculine figure and nodded sniffling. "You do too, right?" he asked the little girl next to Lambo. She nodded in response. Tsuna dug around in his pockets until he fished out two pieces of candy and handed them to each child watching their reactions closely.

Lambo ate the sweet and while fumbling around the candy in his mouth, he cockily said, "Gyahaha! Ore-sama might consider to make you his servant!"

The girl was more polite as she said, "Xièxie! My name is I-Pin. The candy is very good mister!"

"Ahahaha, you're welcome. My name is Tsuna, by the way," Tsuna introduced himself as he rubbed the back of his neck with his large hand. Lambo had forgotten all about his original goal as he attached himself to Tsuna's leg eyes shining.

"Gimme more Tsuna!" Lambo demanded greedily.

"Lambo! Don't be rude!" I-Pin reprimanded him as she swatted at him lightly.

"Bleeegh, who cares tail-head!" Lambo said rudely as he detached himself from Tsuna's leg and ran around the room with I-Pin chasing him. Tsuna had a goofy smile on his face as he watched the scene. He had no idea where the two children had come from, but it was a nice surprise. He guessed that they could stay for now.

"Tsuna, you need to finish these problems," Reborn reminded him as he gestured to the papers before him.

"I guess you're right," Tsuna replied as he stretched and sat back down. He picked up his large pencil and scratched several numbers down. The kids in the back kept it down enough for him to concentrate. He didn't mind that the two had arrived, it made the house way more lively.

Tsuna was halfway done when Nana called, "Tsu-kun! Reborn-kun! Come down for dinner!" Tsuna closed his textbook with a loud BANG! Reborn hopped on Tsuna's head. Tsuna then tried to squeeze through the doorway, but collapsed the entire wall instead. He thundered down the steps and crashed and fell on his bottom almost falling through the floor. With a giddy smile he prepared to slip into his specially reinforced steel gigantic chair.

The two children had followed him when they heard the word "dinner" and they appeared in the room stumbling in. Nana glanced down and gasped immediately.

"Huh? Tsu-kun, who are these two?" she asked curiously.

"Oh! The kid in the cow print suit is Lambo and the girl is I-Pin," Tsuna introduced them.

"Do you two have a place to stay?" Nana inquired concerned for their well being. The two children froze at the realization that they were, currently, as of now, in fact, pretty much homeless. Lambo started to wail and I-Pin had a troubled look on her face.

"No!" Lambo cried with distress. I-Pin shook her head slowly. Once again, Nana gasped as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness! Well then, you two need to stay with us! Will that be alright with you Tsu-kun, Reborn?" Nana said, seeking their approval. Tsuna immediately grinned at the words. Him having a little brother and sister? That would be amazing!

Reborn wasn't expecting the Human Time Bomb and Crybaby Lambo to appear at the same time, but he welcomed it with open arms. They would be two great additions to Tsuna's Famiglia. Also, his student would most likely be even happier with the two and he himself wouldn't mind the house being more lively.

"Ah, it's fine with us," Reborn answered for the two of them. Tsuna was too busy giggling with his deep throaty voice. His eyes were practically shining.

"What do you two say?" Nana asked as she looked down at the two children with a warm smile.

"Nyahahaha, Lambo-san accepts!" Lambo said first folding his arms across his chest with a victorious grin.

I-Pin had a thoughtful look on her face before answering, "Yes! Thank you very much!" Tsuna somehow managed to smile even wider as he picked the two children up into a bear hug with enthusiasm.

"You two are going to love it here!" Tsuna said excitedly, spinning around. "Don't hesitate to ask for anything you need, kids!" Tsuna offered as he used his enormous finger to poke Lambo and I-Pin and the two children collapsed into giggles. Nana began to bring out the plates and set the table. Tsuna was chatting excitedly with Lambo and I-Pin as he asked them all sorts of questions.

Reborn decided that things were working out smoothly, but he wasn't expecting Tsuna to adjust so quickly to Lambo and I-Pin. He began to eat his meal observing Tsuna from the corner of his eye. Lambo stared at the plates of food in front of him and his mouth started to water.

"Gyahaha, this is all Lambo-san's!" he declared and promptly began to shove all of the food into his mouth. I-Pin was way more respectful as she ate at a moderate pace.

"Lambo! Eat slowly!" I-Pin admonished frowning at the pigsty. Lambo didn't seem to care as he made more of a mess. Tsuna just laughed smiling at the scene. He had always wanted younger siblings and now he had two. This was a day that he would remember.

They were nearing the end of dinner when the doorbell rang once again and Tsuna curiously looked over to the bent door.

"I'll get it Kaa-san!" Tsuna offered while he walked to the other side of the room. Huh. It was very surprising how they seemed to be getting more visitors than usual. _Well, the more the merrier_ , he guessed. He opened the door with an explosive amount of force, and he found the same girl from earlier that day with the mauvelous hair. She had a box of "Vongola Pizza," which was weird, since he didn't remember ordering that.

"Well, you ordered some pizza," she said while slipping on a gas mask, "Enjoy." She flipped the box open which released a strange purple gas that flew into Tsuna's broad face. He blinked inhaling deeply. Wow, the cheese smelt heavenly. He peered down at the slices and noticed that there were ingredients that he didn't recognize.

"Wow, are these new toppings? They look great!" Tsuna praised as he picked two pieces up and gulped them down in one bite unaffected by the poison. The woman was silent for a while and Reborn was 99.9% sure that she was going to have a mental breakdown, so he stepped in.

He walked closer to her and greeted, "Ciaossu, Bianchi." He tipped his hat at her, watching her closely. Bianchi slipped her gas mask off and threw the pizza somewhere behind her which caused several crows to fall and die.

"Reborn! Let's do another big job together. The place where you should be is the dark world where it's more dangerous and thrilling. A peaceful place doesn't suit you," Bianchi begged while fussing over the baby.

"I can't Bianchi. I have a job to teach Tsuna," Reborn declined.

"You two know each other?" Tsuna asked with amazement.

"Ah. She's my fourth lover," Reborn explained. Tsuna rubbed his chin. That meant that he would have to bake some cookies for her too.

"Wait! You're the person who makes cookies horrible!" Tsuna accused suddenly.

"My cookies are full of love," Bianchi defended and stepped forward so she was right in front of the teen.

"Then show me!" Tsuna shouted with determination. He pumped the air with his fist excited to see how this would turn out.

Bianchi smirked and replied, "You should have never doubted the power of love!" She stepped into the house, and asked, "Where is your kitchen?"

"Over here," Tsuna replied guiding Bianchi to their destination. Nana giggled at the sight and started to clear away the dishes on the table. Lambo and I-Pin curiously wandered in where Tsuna and Bianchi were.

Reborn tried wrap his head around how a person who had tried to kill the other would become friends so fast. It was like they had been best friends since forever and there wasn't any hostility between the two. Reborn chalked it up as Tsuna's manly charm.

Bianchi watched as Tsuna put on a pastel pink gigantic apron. He whipped out multiple baking utensils and ingredients and accidentally crushed some of the bowls in the process. Then they started to bake. When she tried to add her poison filled materials in, Tsuna stopped her and threw in more sugar instead. Lambo had attempted to eat the raw cookie dough, but I-Pin stopped him each time. At one point, he had stolen all of the chocolate chips and was in the middle of eating them when I-Pin kicked him and took the chocolate chips back. Sulking, he had squished himself into a corner, but was overjoyed when Tsuna slipped him some grape candy.

Nana had given tips here and there and laughed as she decided to join in on the baking. Her skills were amazing, and even Reborn acknowledged that. It was on par with Tsuna's. After all, the buff teen had to learn how to bake from someone else. Nana was especially proud of how far her son had come and smiled as she patted his shoulder. (Tsuna had to bend down for that).

Soon enough, the wonderful smell of cookies and icing filled the air without any poisonous odors. The cooking trio actually started to have fun and they swapped ideas about the importance of cooking with each other. Tsuna learned a lot from Bianchi about cooking from the rest of the world. Nana had the most experience out of all of them. By the end of the night, they took out a tray of perfect cookies. There wasn't any purple goo or dead insects in the goods at all. The kitchen may have been destroyed in the process, but it was definitely worth it.

"Alright, everyone, high-five!" Tsuna yelled with pride. The rest of them smiled at his antics and complied. Tsuna held his hand low for everyone to do so. Then they shared all of the cookies without any stomach aches. It was delectable and delicious just like how they imagined. Nana then decided to share stories about Tsuna's earlier baking attempts when he was just getting started much to Tsuna's embarrassment. He had, in fact, set the house on fire before. They all shared a good laugh and traded their own stories. Bianchi's stories were the most interesting, since she travelled all over the globe. Eventually, the conversations faded into small talk.

Reborn smiled as the mini-party winded down and was satisfied at the outcome. He certainly hadn't expected today's encounters to go as they did, but they had all ended well. Tsuna had Lambo from the Bovino Family, the assassin I-Pin, and the Poison Scorpion as friends. He had more people in his life now, and he was visibly happier. His student was one step closer to achieving the title of a mafia boss. They had even convinced Bianchi to stay with them. Nana showed Bianchi, I-Pin, and Lambo where to stay, and Tsuna clumped up the stairs with Reborn.

When Reborn questioned what to do about the door and the newly broken stairs, Tsuna simply laughed.

He decided not to ask again.

After washing up and performing their nightly routines, Tsuna and Reborn settled down. Reborn was in his hammock, and Tsuna laid on his indestructible bed. After a short amount of time, Tsuna's breathing eventually evened out. Reborn felt himself growing drowsier as he pet Leon.

 _Today was a good day_ , Reborn decided.

* * *

 **A/N:** Some art here of Manly Tsuna that I drew with my sister and friend: coloringlight . deviantart . com (insert slash here) art /Manly-Tsuna-575008790 (remove the spaces)


End file.
